


Shh

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: You work at The BAU with Spencer Reid the two of you were inseperable at first, but after awhile you started to notice a change in him.





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably going to get grilled for writing this story.

Tuesday **Morning at 8:30 AM at The BAU**

_Spencer had walked in to The BAU with his morning coffee then walked over to his desk to set down his messenger bag,that was when he saw You and Derek in the employee lounge you with a bright smile on your face._

_He had noticed that you had been spending an awful lot of time with Morgan the two of you were inseparable and he would often invite you out to a club or a bar to which you accepted._

_Even though you wouldn't call them dates Spencer thought of them as such he often times got angry that you weren't spending any time with him._

_To be honest he wasn't mad at you he was mad at Morgan, but for now he couldn't say a word about it so he kept quiet._

_The longer Spencer went on seeing you laughing and partying and flirting with Morgan the more his rage from deep down came up,at work he kept it in but at home he would let it out._

_His headaches had been worse and he couldn't get any sleep so every morning there were bags beneath his eyes._

_Spencer couldn't take it anymore Morgan didn't deserve you he was a player he would charm women into his bed and then act like he didn't know them after and you were no exception._

_It was a hard day's work but The team had solved another murder case to which no one wanted to talk about so everyone went home._

_Spencer took his time just like you but he made it seem like he was already gone he slowly trailed behind you yet you didn't notice him he breathed in your potent scent._

_He knew exactly where you lived,which restaurants you liked,your favourite colour, which route you took home as well as what type of tea you liked and how you liked it._

_It was an insult to say that he knew you well it was more like he was obsessed with you, at first it was cute the two of you being friends and going to libraries and cafes together sometimes even going to see different plays._

_After about two years you guys started hanging out less and less but he had also changed his attitude around you._

_Spencer became clingy and always wanted to be with you and when other men were around you he would get pissed off._

_"Y/N what the fuck?"_

_"Spencer what's wrong"_

_"Why are all these men coming on to you?"_

_"They aren't flirting with me Spencer it's only for work"_

_He was sweating and his face was getting angrier by the second._

_"Spencer what is wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing it's nothing I am going home"_

_"Omg I am so sorry"_

_He took his messenger bag from his desk and stormed off into the elevator._

_"What's with him?" Morgan spoke_

_"I don't know I just umm well"_

_Y/N cried into Morgan's chest and he stood there holding her and hushing her._

_Spencer had gone home that day and threw up in his toilet he trashed his books and pictures of you around until he noticed how messy his apartment had become as a result of it._

_He held his head in his hands and screamed he had become obsessed with you and had only just noticed._

_Spencer observed every little detail about you that he could, but he was about to exact a genius plan that even you wouldn't be able to figure out._

_He needed to kill everyone that you loved but he had to do it brilliantly so as to not rouse suspicion from anyone he needed to carefully put his plan into place and he needed to set up his pre plan before time was up._

_Spencer needed to put everyone on the team in danger he needed to kill each of them one by one._

_He needed a reason for you to stay with him for the rest of his life he wanted to dress you and feed you and put you in a secret room where no one could find you no matter how loud you yelled._

_Spencer wanted to not only clothe you but also kiss your neck and inhale your scent,he also wanted to sleep with you desperately._

_Every time he was near you he would get a hard on, he could imagine you choking on his cock as he pushes his cock deeper inside your mouth._

_He could imagine you in so many vulnerable positions to which he would say_

_"That's right good girl maybe I should give you a treat for being so good"_

_To which he hoped you would reply_

_"Yes please baby give me a treat I promise I'll be good"_

_"Kitten you are such a good girl and you are all mine no one else's right?"_

_"Yes baby I am all yours"_

_You would say with your nude body present in his room._

_Just thinking about those things really turned him on,it especially made him hot when you would bend over on your desk or bend down to get something on the floor._

_Spencer usually went home to his secret basement room filled with pictures of you and would say._

_"Y/n look at what you have done to me you should be ashamed of yourself you little minx"_

_He would un buckle his pants and slide them down then untie his tie and un button his shirt and start jacking off to your picture and every dirty fantasy he had about you._

_If ever someone were to try to take you away from him he would kill them in cold blood and cover it up so as not to be caught._

**Wednesday Morning at 12:00 PM at The BAU in the cafeteria**

_You had been waiting to eat your lunch all morning you only had a bit of toast and some Sunny D in the morning thankfully you brought a good sized lunch with you._

_You turned around to get some coffee when you bumped into someone who was a bit taller than you but thankfully someone had caught you before you hurt yourself you had noticed from the shoes that it was Spencer the one person who you had been avoiding.  
_

_"Thank You Spencer you saved me" he helped you up and then bent down and softly spoke in your ear_

_"Y/N are you okay?"_

_"Y yeah I am okay Thanks"_

_"Be careful next time you never know who will sneak up from behind you"_

_"I will try to be as careful as I can don't forget I have a gun"  
_

_"Even people with a gun can be outsmarted you should know that"_

_"Yes you are right okay I promise to be more careful then well I have to get back to work I'll see you later"_

_"Okay see you later"_

_Spencer stayed behind noticing that you had left your coffee behind on the counter it was still hot of course but Spencer wasn't bringing it to you anytime soon he knew you would fall asleep in your office like you sometimes did and that was his intention_

_He wanted to sneak taking photographs of you, photography had become one of his hobbies since college and it was easy enough for him he knew about depth of field,focal points and framing which he studied religiously and now_ _that he had the skill to properly photograph you he would use that to his advantage._

_I had realized that I forgot my coffee in the cafeteria, but I was too tired to get up and go there. I suddenly felt someone watching me and I felt a slight chill up my back it was the most unsettling I ever felt in my life._

_I watched her sitting there barely awake and just staring at the computer her eyes a bloodshot colour from her sleepy eyes._

_"Y/N are you still here?"_

_"Huh uh yeah working on some late night work"_

_"Do you want a ride home I can give you one?"_

_"Sure that would be great Thank You Spencer"_

_"Anytime we should get going"_

_"Right just let me get my stuff"_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay let's go"_

_You got into his car the model and make of it was quite old possibly from the 90's but you had figured that Spencer didn't have a sports car or anything to fancy,he already knew how to drive but they wouldn't issue him a license until he was 16 and even then he still had to be mindful that he couldn't go on the freeway or drive alone for that matter._

_It was quite nice in his car it was clean and warm._

_"Wow your car is so neat"_

_"Yeah probably a surprise to you"_

_"Yeah most guys cars I get into have tissues,papers and receipts and pop cans all over the place"_

_"So you go out on dates?"_

_"Yeah I do try to date once in awhile but lately it hasn't working for me I think maybe I am to blame"_

_"Y/N why would you say that about yourself?"_

_"Is it not true like maybe if I was like other women who are more adventurous or clever maybe they would call me back just once"_

_"Y/N there is nothing wrong with you those men don't see you for who you really are"_

_"Wait did you just profile me"_

_"No it was just a simple observation"_

_"How so?"_

_"Try to be more open"_

_"Open how?"_

_"Well for starters be more confident in yourself stop degrading yourself"_

_"What if they don't like me?"_

_"Men love confident women" he said eyeing you up and down of course you hadn't noticed the way he looked at you and had been since that day._

_"I suppose they do"_

_"I just don't want to risk everything"_

_"Agent L/N of the BAU?"_

_"Hey even The FBI drop their guard sometimes"_

_"Y/N if I were you I wouldn't worry about meeting someone I would focus more on myself you never know maybe You and your soul mate are closer than you think"_

_"Oh Spencer stop it" then you noticed he made a few wrong turns that lead you away from your apartment._

_"Uh Spencer you missed the turn"_

_"Yeah I know"_

_"Why?"_

_"You'll see soon enough"_

_The emptiness in the tone of his voice was frightening than any case you had worked on before._

_He turned into the garage of his apartment he parked his car and opened the door for you leading you into the apartment lobby._

_"Spencer why are we at your apartment?"_

_"As I said earlier you'll see"_

_"Spencer you're scaring me"_

_"Don't worry once we go upstairs you'll feel much better don't you trust me?"_

_"Maybe you are right and of course I trust you"_

_The two of you stepped into the elevator and came off of the elevator on the 6th floor he unlocked the first apartment in the left hallway from the elevators._

_"So this is where you live?"_

_"Yeah I wanted to show you something"_

_"Show me what?"_

_"It is a surprise"_

_"I will be just a second in the kitchen"_

_"Okay I will just wait here"_

_Spencer took a cloth from his counter then opened up a bottle of chloroform dabed it on the cloth and walked away from the kitchen._

_You were looking at some books that Spencer had on his book shelf different topics jumped out at you Psychology,Sociology then there were more popular books like Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Sherlock Holmes, Inferno:The Divine Comedy and many more books written by many geniuses alike._

_"Y/N close your eyes I have a surprise for you"_

_You closed your eyes slowly awaiting your very surprise when suddenly you felt Spencer's hand on your mouth with a cloth in it pressed up against your mouth he held it there for 5 minutes until finally you fell into his arms unconscious._

_Spencer dragged you away to the hidden room that he set up for you in it a bed lay there with a bouquet of your favourite flowers along with a love letter to you._

_He carefully placed pictures of himself on the dresser and sprayed his scent all over the room but he carried the keys to your new room._

_He layed you down carefully as though you were a porcelain doll on the bed and kissed yoh goodnight._

_He couldn't believe that he had done it he had kidnapped you and you were his forever even if you resisted he would keep you all to himself._

_**30 minutes past 6 at Spencer Reid's apartment**  
_

_Finally you had woken up and Spencer wasn't around you the scent of cologne had wafted past your nose as well as flowers and a delicious smelling spaghetti and meat sauce you wondered where it came from but when you tried to get up your legs wouldn't let you they were weak and wobbly._

_You heard the door turn and in walked Spencer with some Spaghetti and Meat Sauce with a glass of cabernet wine._

_"I got you some food Y/N"_

_"Wait what am I doing here?"_

_"You don't remember?"_

_"No"_

_"I found you passed out on the floor so I brought you to my spare room to rest"_

_"You are so kind"_

_"Now please eat"_

_"Okay"_

_It was obvious that he had lied to you but it was the best thing to do for now, maybe one day you would figure everything out but for now you had to stay unaware of your situation._

_After your meal you had started to feel even more tired than you had before you slowly drifted to sleep._

_Spencer came into your room and inhaled your scent once again but this time he got into to bed right beside you._

_Spencer's brown eyes lingering on your face which looked content and beautiful like a beautiful portrait._

_It was at that moment when he got out of bed a decided to get his camera from the kitchen he then quickly ran to your room and took pictures of you which would add to his extensive collection._

_Every portrait was perfectly framed and thankfully the lighting in each of the photographs was just right._

_If he even so much as messed up any relationship especially the one he has with you he would go insane it would probably even end up in him having to kill you and keep your body preserved._

_Spencer knew her friends and family would start asking about where she is and he would have to make up excuses as to why you were at work._

_The are so many things he could say to them without being suspicious or even second guessing himself._

_Penelope Garcia would be the first to ask where you are since You and Penelope are the closest she would figure something happened to you and that is why you haven't been coming into work lately._

_Morgan would be suspicious about it he knew you never really stayed out too late because it was quite dangerous he would even go so far as to look for you himself without the team._

_Hotch would definitely call you he would be concerned even though there was rarely a time when he smiled about something but sometimes when you would crack a joke he would chuckle a bit._

_JJ would definitely send out a search party for you but she herself would still go and search with them._

_Rossi would be able to sense something wrong early on he would go and investigate it himself._

_Then there was Emily Prentiss she is always there for you when you had done well on cases she would always take you out to a bar or club to congratulate you._

_Then there's Spencer Reid he would be able to solve the case quickly in his head but there is one problem he is the one who has you that is unless you can get out._

_He would definitely try to geniusly  justify his case for kidnapping you and sit there with a smile on his face._

_Spencer's obsession with you had turned into something else that he had never really known._

_He started to notice certain things that you would do like drinking tea, or the way that you would tuck your hair behind your ear, the way that you would smile or laugh at something funny,the way you greeted everyone, the way you would flirt with Morgan which Spencer never liked._

_Morgan would always invite you out to clubs or to parties to which you would always decline much to the happiness of Spencer._

_Spencer had been jealous of Morgan due to his relationship with you it wasn't just friendship it had once been more intimate before you worked at the FBI._

_You and Morgan became girlfriend & boyfriend when he was a cop and back then his flirtatious endeavours had worked on you,he was charming and kind but he also was extremely attractive and brave. _

_You had been his partner that was how you first encountered him on cases at first you were shy and innocent but the more Morgan taught you the more you became confident._

_After all the cases you had worked on together he was offered a job at The FBI as a special agent in Quantico,Virginia and took it in a heartbeat._

_Flashback_

_"So are you taking the job Derek?"_

_"Yeah this is going to be a great opportunity for me"_

_"Yeah but what about us?"_

_"Don't worry sweetie we will always be together it might be long distance but we can do this"_

_"I don't want to lose you"_

_"You won't baby I will call you everyday even on cases I promise"_

_Flashback over_

_That was the last time for a very long time that you ever saw Morgan, at first he called everyday the two of you would Skype each other and text each other but when he got too busy with his job he stopped you and texting you._

_Your relationship with him dissolved into nothing but he always wondered how you were doing that was when he saw you one day at a restaurant._

_He greeted you and sat down explaining himself to you he had wanted to call and tell you to come join him in Virginia but he was afraid that you would decline your whole life had been spent in Chicago and he didn't want to take that away from you._

_After 4 years of hard work and getting a Bachelor's degree in Criminology and Criminal Justice you had applied to the FBI to become an Special Agent you were immediately accepted._

_Although your background was in biology,chemistry and physics which made you qualified to become a forensic scientist you didn't know if you wanted to do that but it was Spencer that convinced you to go for it._

_That was your first encounter with him at The FBI he looked like a nerdy kid but when you witnessed his intelligence you understood just what you wanted to do in a way it motivated you to do better._

_In those days you would wear a lot of black or white blouses with a collared shirt underneath usually with a black skirt or straight leg pants with slightly heeled booties._

_As you became more comfortable working at The FBI you started wearing more comfortable clothing like cardigans,skirts,heels etc._

_When you started wearing those things men started staring at you and speaking to you as well as flirting a bit,even Morgan had noticed you._

**_Thursday Spencer Reid's Apartment at 12:00 AM_ **

 

  _You had finally woken up from your slumber as you tried to get up your legs failed you._

_You heard something move under the sheets of the bed turned out it was only Spencer he had left a camera on the side table but there was no battery in it._

_You shook Spencer's body to wake him up and he turned over on his side slowly opening his eyes._

_"Hmm Y/N is something wrong?"_

_"I wanted to get some water but my legs are weak"_

_"It's okay I will go and get some for you don't worry about it"_

_"Okay Thank You Spencer"_

_He got up from his comfortable position but then he started to think about how long he would keep her in the dark about his intentions._

_So he got a glass cup and opened the fridge and poured water into the cup thinking how long would he keep you in that room eventually he wanted you in his room._

_To keep you out of the loop he would have to return you home so that the team wouldn't become suspicious as to your whereabouts._

_He came back to your room and set down a cup on your side table and smiled at you._


End file.
